1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable window insulator curtain and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable window insulated covering for substantially reducing a user's heating and cooling bills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an adjustable window insulator curtain is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable window insulator curtain heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,848; 4,687,039; 3,205,118; 4,865,106; 4,907,636; and 5,647,154.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable window insulated covering. The inventive device includes at least one curtain member having a first layer made of foil material, a second layer made of plastic, and an intermediate layer made of insulating material; and also includes fastening members for fastening the side ends of the at least one curtain member to a window frame. As a first embodiment, the at least one curtain member includes a first and second curtain members which are movably mounted in upper and lower track members which are mounted to the window frame. As a second embodiment, the at least one curtain member is one curtain member which is carried by a roller member which is mounted in a housing which is securely mounted to a top of the window frame. As a third embodiment, the at least one curtain member is one curtain member which is detachably fastened to the window frame over the window with hook and loop fasteners.
In these respects, the adjustable window insulated covering according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of substantially reducing a user's heating and cooling bills.